The Matrix: Real world war
by Matt15086
Summary: Somehow Neo survived and so did Trinity. But there stuck in the Matrix and have only one chance of getting out. If they don't take it then they will never be in there again. Smith is in the real world tearing things appart. Getting the machines to destroy


The Matrix...It was all just a joke. There was no Neo who saved Zion. No Trinity who was his love. There was nothing...All the people believed that he was just a fake and another story to get us to believe him...The prophecy was fake...Until one day.

Neo sat on his bed. It had been 2 years after he saved Zion. He didn't know how to get back into the Matrix. It was impossible for him to do so now since the others didn't know where he was. He believed that Trinity was somewhere in the Matrix to. He just had to find her.

His apartment was an apartment that he did not want. He wanted to be back in the real world with his friends and his love. Neo looked up at the wall and he wanted to see if he could see the real world through his mind. He closed his eyes but nothing...nothing in his mind appeared except for Trinity.

"I have to do something." Neo spoke.

He went outside. The gorgeous sun beamed down at the ground. Neo never felt something this hot. He jumped into the air and suddenly went back down to the ground.

"Damn it." Neo whispered.

Neo could no longer fly anymore like he did when he was jacked into the Matrix.

"Well let's see if I still have the fighting ability's." Neo whispered to himself.

Neo did have the fighting ability's he started punching and kicking in the air. He then jumped in the air and jumped off the wall and ran into a kid who was coming near him. 

"Shit mister!" The kid screamed as Neo collided with the kid.

"What do you think your doing?" Neo asked.

"I'm walking duh." The kid answered back pissed off about the fact that Neo had run into him.

Neo looked at the kid and then started, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No what do I look like your fucking grandson." The kid responded.

Neo thought _how can I remember this kid when he doesn't even know me?_

"Sorry kid." Neo then spoke.

It was like Neo was seeing people from the real world which he knew couldn't have happened because there was no way that they got into the Matrix. Neo then thought _Wait they could have gotten into the Matrix. The train man. _

"That's it!" Neo screamed happily.

Everyone stared at him like he was nuts.

"Sorry." Neo quickly began.

Neo ran and ran to the train station where he would meet the train man. The train station was crowded as well but then he saw the train man. Neo walked closer and closer to the train man. He looked up.

"It's you!" The train man screamed as he pointed a revolver at Neo.

"I need your help." Neo spoke.

"Why do you want my help?" The train man asked.

"I want to get back into the Matrix." Neo answered.

"It will cost you." The train man responded.

"Look I just want to get back into the Matrix. Do you know Z?" Neo said.

"Yes I know Z. Everyone does. He's the new master of the real world." The train man answered.

"Well I know him. Talk to him for me and he will want me out of the Matrix." Neo responded.

"Ok." The train man answered. The train man then got in the next train that was coming.

The train man arrived in the Real world. All the wires and plugs used for tracks for the machines has been a pain to get around in. The tunnel that he was going in led directly to the Docks. Once the train man got to the docks......he got out and walked to the building that red master's building. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Z asked.

"It's me." The train man answered.

"Come in." Z responded.

The train man walked into the room and saw Z was with his wife and they were pointing to a map where Smith was going to make his first attack in the real world.

"What is it train man." Z asked.

"Do you know a guy named Neo?" The train man questioned.

Z looked up and stared at him.

"What does this have to do with Neo?" Z said.

"Well he's in the Matrix and he wants to come to the real world." The train man explained.

"There's no fucking way he can get into the Real world train main. We've tried many times." Z responded angrily.

"I know one way we can get him out." The train man explained.

"How?" Z asked.

"We could use my train and he would eventually end up in the heart of the machine city where Smith is. We will put a walkie talkie there and tell him where the Lagos was. He can repair it and get back from there." The train man explained.

"Ok." Z answered.

"Thank you." The train man spoke.

The train man went to the docks and then he got on his train and went back into the Matrix.

The train came in the station where Neo sat on a bench waiting to be released from the Matrix.

"So?" Neo asked as the train man got out of the train.

"Come on Neo. Let's get you home. But you'll end up in the machine city. Here's a walkie talkie that you'll be appeared with. Your eyes will be the same even though it may seem like they have been gone. See in the Real world we now have a chance to clone people. That's what we did with your body back in the real world." The train man explained.

"What about Trinity?" Neo asked.

"We've cloned her too but you'll have to go back into the Matrix and find her." The train man answered.

"I'm ready." Neo said.


End file.
